It has been the practice in various countries by various public authorities to make a provision for garbage collection of paper products separately from other garbage collections. Moreover, in industrial and commercial environments the disposal of cardboard boxes and other old wrapping materials has presented a considerable problem. It has been the practice to bind paper and board of all varieties into parcels using twine or tape. These parcels are then put out for garbage disposal. Alternatively, paper and board garbage of all types has been crammed into cardboard boxes which are themselves put out for disposal.
With the recent emphasis on recycling, considerable pressure has been put on the domestic and industrial consumer to separate garbage not only into paper and general garbage, but into different types of paper. Thus, it is frequently found unacceptable to present newspaper for recycling in a cardboard container. The consumer is often required to parcel newspaper alone, using twine. These rather stringent methods have been counter-productive and that the packaging or parcelling has itself been at least a nuisance. In order to parcel newspapers, the consumer must assemble a reasonably large, tidy bundle and lift it in order to locate the twine around its lower surface. Flattened cardboard boxes may be even more unwieldy than newspaper bundles. Moreover, storage of the newspaper and cardboard prior to parcelling and tying with twine may not always be convenient.